Time To Let Go
by LIL BIT 101
Summary: It's time. Ryan knows it's time to let go. He can't stand what his girlfriend is putting him through, and now it's time. But gladly he has someone to comfort him, but who? One shot!


**Time We Let Go**

Summary: It's time. Ryan knows it's time to let go. He can't stand what his girlfriend is putting him through, and now it's time. But gladly he has someone to comfort him, but who? One shot!**  
**

_Don't know where to start  
Something ain't going right  
Feel it in my soul cause I've tried (oh baby)  
Try to keep you satisfied  
Please don't cry  
I just think we both need time  
I just feel that we are in the same room  
But live in two worlds apart  
And its causing too much pain mmm  
_

Ryan stood in front of on-and-off girlfriend for about 6 months, Crystal. They started dating when Sharpay and he joined the gang. Now, he knew he had to break up with her. She was just too unfaithful to him. Everything he rehearsal to say to his preppy cheerleader girlfriend just didn't seem right anymore. However, he knew he had to because he knew she wasn't the right one.

So, Ryan started, "Crystal, I don't know if we're right for each other anymore."

Crystal gasped, and said, "What? Ryan, I thought we had something special." A few tears escaped her eyes.

Ryan quickly said, "Crystal, please don't cry. You and I, both, know we don't belong together."

Crystal replied, "Of course we do. I mean, you're almost like a basketball player, and I'm a cheerleader. How do we not belong?" The guys taught Ryan how to play basketball, but Ryan decided not to try-out for the team.

Ryan said, "We may be in the same clique, but I know you want to be with other people." Of course, he thought they were good for each other at the beginning, but that was until she cheated on him.

_  
She said baby can you please just stay it ain't too late to work this thing out  
I said girl this ain't easy for me at least the truth is coming out  
She said why can't we make up like the last time I'm just afraid to hear you say go  
I said baby I'm sorry I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go_

Still, Crystal insisted, "Please Ryan! We can work this out. I don't want another guy!"

Ryan sadly responded, "Crystal, you know this isn't easy for me either, but I know you want to be with other guys."

Crystal cried, "You forgave me last time! What different now?"

Ryan looked down, and said slowly, "I don't want to hold you back." Yet, he knew that she was holding him back too. Even though, she may have been cheating, he would never be unfaithful to her no matter what.

Ryan added, "I think it's time…"

Crystal screamed, "Ryan, don't leave! Please stay! We can work it out!"

Ryan softly said, "It's time to let go, Crystal." Then, Ryan began to walk away.

_  
See these teardrops falling from your eyes  
That don't change my mind (oh baby)  
Please don't make this more difficult than its gotta be  
I can't take no more this is killin me  
Every time I look at you I see more reason for me to leave you  
And its causing me too much pain (yeaaah)_

Crystal pulled Ryan back. See the tears rolling down her face, Ryan had to look away. Not knowing if they were real tears, Ryan knew he couldn't change his mind. He was hurt one too many times, and she wasn't making it any easier on him. Sadly, every time he would look at Crystal, all he saw was her and Andrew, one of the hottest football players, making out underneath the stairs. Ryan pulled away from Crystal, and walked away.

_She said baby can you please just stay it ain't too late to work this thing out  
I said girl this ain't easy for me at least the truth is coming out  
She said why can't we make up like the last time I'm just afraid to hear you say go  
I said baby I'm sorry I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go (time we let goooooooooo)  
_

Crystal screamed, "Please, Ryan! One more chance! I promise we can work it out! Please! Don't say it's over! Don't leave me like this!"

Ryan said just loud enough for her to hear, "It's time to let go, Crystal."

Crystal cried, "Don't tell me it's time to go! Don't! We belong together! RYAN! PLEASE!"

Ryan made sure he was around the corner before he let his tears fall. He knew where he had to go. He made his way outside.

_  
She said baby can you please just stay it ain't too late to work this thing out  
I said girl this ain't easy for me at least the truth is coming out  
She said why can't we make up like the last time I'm just afraid to hear you say go  
I said baby I'm sorry I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go  
Baby don't leave don't leave don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay can you stay can you stay  
I gotta leave gotta leave gotta leave cause  
I think its time we let go_

Aurora was the new girl after Gabriella that is. She also arrived after Ryan started dating Crystal. First, she clicked with the girls and greatly she clicked with the guys, especially Ryan. Aurora and Ryan are the best of friends. Aurora was always a shoulder to lend on for Ryan, even though; he never noticed how much Aurora really cared for him. It broke her heart when she found out that Crystal was cheating on him, but what made her want to kill Crystal was the fact that Crystal only want Ryan because she found out that Ryan was the runner-up for the school's hottest guy! Of course, Aurora never told Ryan that. She knew that it would break his heart even more. She was the only one that truly knew how much Ryan had cared for Crystal.

As Ryan came to sit next to Aurora, he stated, "I did it."

Aurora timidly said, "How do you feel?"

Ryan replied, "Horrible, she was crying, Aurora!"

Aurora thought, "_Because she knows that she lost a chance to be with the second hottest guy in school._" Then she said, "Well, now she knows how you felt when she hurt you."

Ryan added, "She seemed so hurt."

Aurora stated, "Ryan, I don't want to see you hurt again, and that's all she gonna do."

Ryan sighed, and said, "I just hope I made the right choice."

Aurora stood up and got right in front of Ryan and said softly, "Ryan, I know you made the right choice. I don't want to be mean, but I think she was only using you for the popularity because you are almost like the hottest guy in school."

Ryan smiled, and said, "So, you think I'm hot?"

Aurora laughed and said, "Now there's the Ryan I know and love!"

Ryan joined in on her laughter, and Aurora pulled him into a hug. Then she whispered, "I know you made the right decision. Ryan, it was just your time to let go."

**A/N: Please R&R! This song is ****She Said, I Said (Time We Let Go) by NLT (Not Like Them). They are like the best band ever! And they're hot too! You should check'em out! If you want to actually hear the song, just go to their myspace. It's myspace . com / nlttug (Without the spaces)! **


End file.
